Teena Marie
Teena Marie (born Mary Christine Brockert, March 5, 1956; died December 26, 2010) was an American singer, songwriter and producer. She was known by her childhood nickname Tina before taking the stage name Teena Marie; she later acquired the nickname of "Lady Tee" (sometimes spelled Lady T), given to her by collaborator and friend Rick James. She was known for her distinctive soulful voices, which initially caused many listeners to believe she was black. Her success in R&B and Soul and loyalty to these genres would earn her the title "Ivory Queen of Soul". She played rhythm guitar, keyboard and congas. She also wrote, produced, sang and arranged virtually all of her songs since her 1980 release, Irons in the Fire, which she later said was her favorite album. Earl Life (1956-1978) Mary Christine or Tina as she was called was the daughter of construction worker Thomas Leslie Brockert and his wife, home renovator Mary Anne. She spent her early childhood in Mission Hills. Her ethnic heritage was Portuguese, Italian, Irish and Native American. In 2005, while visiting Louisiana, she has discovered that her paternal ancestors once lived in New Orleans. She took to singing naturally, performing Harry Belafonte's Banana Boat Song by age two. She also developed a fondess for singing the songs of Motown, and her self-professed "gift from God" would become a fine-tuned as the years progressed. When she was eight years old, her parents began sending her on auditions which, among other things, netted her an acting role on The Beverly Hillbillies, credited as Tina Marie Brockert. She also sand at the wedding of actor Jerry Lewis' son when she was 10 years old. Reared in a Roman Catholic household, she learned to play the piano under the tutelage of two nuns and late taught herself the guitar, bass and congas. She would go on to form a semi-professional R&B band with her younger brother Anthony and their cousin. In the early 1970s, after the family moved to Venice, Los Angeles, Brockert spent her adolescent years in the historically black Venice enclave of Oakwood, nicknamed "Venice Harlem". There, she would acquire a strong spiritual influence from neighborhood matriarch Berthalynn Jackson, an African American who would become her godmother. While attending Venice High School, Brockert joined the Summer Dance Production, and also had the female lead in the school's production of The Music Man. She also fronted a local Venice rock band "Truvair" in 1974-1975; the band's members were some of her fellow high school students. Following graduation, Brockert juggled auditioning for various record companies with studying English Literature at Santa Monica College. She credited her love of reading with helping her to write to lyrics. Career Gordy era (1979-1982) In 1976, Brockert (as the lead singer member of a band she assembled which included long-time friend Mickey Boyce) gained an introduction to Motown Record staff producer Hal Davis (best known for his work with Brenda Holloway and the Jackson 5). It led to an audition for a film about orphans being developed by Motown. The project was shelved, but label boss Berry Gordy decided to sign her as a solo act, impressed with her singing but having no need for a musical group. She recorded unreleased material with a number of different producers over the next few years, before being spotted by labelmate Rick James who was immediately impressed with her sound (Some of the earlier unreleased material has since been made available on the compilation album First Class Love: Rare Tree.) At the time, James, already establishment as a successful recording artist, was on tap to produce for Diana Ross but changed his mind and decided to work with Brockert. The result was debut album release, Wild and Peaceful. The album was at one point, due to be credited to "Teena Tyson", but ultimately was put out under "Teena Marie", the name by which she would be known throughout her career. It scored Teena Marie her first top-ten R&B hit, "I'm a Sucker for Your Love" (#8 Black Singles Chart) a duet with James. Neither the album nor its packaging had her picture on it and many radio programmers assumed she was African-American during the earliest months of his career. This myth was disproved when she performed her debut hit with James on Soul Train in 1979, becoming the show's first white female guest (she would appeared on the show eight more times, more than any other white act). In 1980, her second album, Lady T, would have her portrait on the cover upon its release. It's also noted for having production from Richard Rudolph (husband of R&B singer Minnie Riperton, who had died a year earlier) Teena Marie has asked Berry Gordy to contact Rudolph and secure his input as Rick James was unavailable and she felt unprepared to be sole producer of her own material. Rudolph intended for the song he penned, "Now That I Have You" to be sung by his wife, but it was later given to Teena Marie. Rudolph also co-composed the single "Behind The Groove" which reached number 21 on the black singles chart and No.6 on the U.K. singles chart in 1980. The song would also be included on the soundtrack of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City on the Fever 105 soundtrack. Another notable track, "Too Many Colors", featuring Rudolph's and Ripperton's then 7-year-old daughter, Maya Rudolph, who became Teena Marie's god-daughter. Also in 1980, Teena Marie released her third LP, Irons in The Fire, for which she handled all writing and production herself, including the horn and rhythm arrangements of her band and all backing vocals, all considered rare at the time for a female artist. The single "I Need Your Lovin" (#37 Pop, No.9 Black Singles) brought Teena Marie her first Top 40 hit. That single also peaked at No.28 in the UK chart. That same year, Teena Marie appeared on James' hugely successful album, Street Songs with the debut "Fire and Desire". In an interview, Teena Marie said she had a fever at the time yet managed to record her vocals in one take. After the session, she was driven to the hospital. The two would perform the single at the 2004 BET Awards, which would be their last TV appearance with one another as Rick James died later that year. Teena Marie continued her success with Motown in 1981, with the release of It Must Be Magic (#2 Black Albums Chart) her first gold record, which included her then bigger hit on R&B, "Square Biz" (#3 Back Singles) Other notable tracks include "Portuguese Love" (featuring a brief, uncredited cameo by James, No.54 Black Singles) the title track "It Must Be Magic" (#30 Black Singles) and album only track "Yes Indeed". Which she credited as a personal favorite. In 1982, Teena Marie got into a heated legal battle with Motown Records over her contract and disagreements about releasing her new material. The lawsuit resulted in "The Brockert Initiative", which made it illegal for a record company to keep an artist under contract without releasing new material for that artist. In such instances, artists are able to sign and release with another label instead of being held back by an unsupportive one. Teena Marie commented on the law in an LA Times article saying, "It was something I set out to do. I just wanted to get away from Motown and have a good life. But it helped a lot of people, like Luther Vandross and the Mary Jane Girls and a lot of different artist, to be able to get out of their contracts. She left Motown as the label's most successful white solo act. Epic era (1983-1990) Contracted by Epic Records in the Fall of 1982 after expressing dismay over her Motown contract, Teena Marie signed a worldwide deal with the Columbia Records subsidiary that also allowed her to establish her own publishing company. Midnight Magnet. Epic released the concept album Robbery, which featured the hit "Fix It" (#21 R&B) as well as "Shadow Boxing" and "Casanova Brown". The latter was one of a number of tracks Teena Marie would write over the years about her real-life album, It yielded her biggest hit "Lovergirl", which peaked at No.4 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart in March 1985. It also peaked at No.9 on the R&B chart. The label also released the moderate R&B hit "Out on a Limb", which peaked at No.56 on the R&B chart, but didn't break the Hot 100. "14k" was featured on the soundtrack of the film Goonies (1985) but was not a hit (only making the U.S. R&B chart at #87). In 1986, Teena Marie released a rock music-influenced concept album titled Emerald City. It was controversial with her established fan base and not as successful as its predecessors. She also recorded another rock-influenced track, "Lead Me On", co-produced by Giorgio Moroder, for the soundtrack of the box office hit film, Top Gun (1986). In 1988, however, she returned to her R&B and funk roots, releasing the critically acclaimed album Naked to the World. That album contained the hit "Ooo La La La", which reached the top of Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart and was her only No.1 single on that chart. During her 1986 Naked to the World concert tour, she suffered a fall and was hospitalized fir six months. Teena Marie released Ivory in the fall of 1990; It scored no pop hits, but it did experience two R&B hits: "Here's Looking at You" (#11 R&B) and "If I Were a Bell" (#8 R&B). Hiatus, Passion Play and Black Rain (1991-2003) During the 1990s, Teena Marie's classic R&B, soul and funk records were either sampled by hip-hop artists or covered by R&B divas. Teena Marie herself is regarded as something of pioneer in helping to bring hip-hop to the mainstream by becoming one of the first artists of her time to rap one of her singles, the aforementioned "Square Biz". In the hip-hop portion of that song, she mentions some of her inspiration: Sarah Vaughn, Johann Sebastian Bach, Shakespeare, Maya Angelou and Nikki Giovanni. In 1996, the Fugees paid tribute to her interpolating the chorus of her 1988 hit, "Ooo, La, La, La" into its own "Fu-Gee-La". In the fall of 1994, Teena Marie released Passion Play on her independent label, Sarai Records. Lacking the backing of a major label, this album sold less well than her earlier work, but was well received by fans. Subsequently, Teena Marie devoted most of her time to raising her daughter Alia Rose (who has since adopted the stage name "Rose Le Beau" and is pursuing her own singing career) During the late 1990s, Teena Marie made her appearance (as herself) on TV sitcoms The Steve Harvey Show and The Parkers. She also began work on a new album, titled Black Rain. She was unable to secure a major label deal for this and did not want to put it out of her own Sarai label in light of the modest sales of Passion Play. However, a version pressed for promotional purposes was widely bootlegged among fans. This contained the tracks: "The Mackin' Game", "I'll Take the Pressure", "Baby, I'm Your Fiend", "My Body's Hungry", "Ecstasy", "I'm on Fire", "Watcha Got 4 Me", "Black Rain", "1999", "Butterflies", "Spanish Harlem", "Blackberry Playa", "The Perfect Feeling" and "Rainbow Outro". Most of these resurfaced on the later albums: La Dona, Sapphire, Congo Square and Beautiful; in some cases (e.g. "The Mackin' Game" and "Spanish Harlem", the latter of which was retitled "Maria Bonita" on Beautiful) in significantly reworked versions. Her "Square Biz" was remade as "Hollywood Square Biz" on the hit TV game show Hollywood Squares (H2) from 2002-2004. La Dona to Congo Square (2004-2010) After a 14 year sabbastical from the national spotlight, Teena Marie returned to her musical career by signing with the Classic sub-label of the successful hip-hop label, Cash Money Records. She released her comeback album, La Dona, in 2004 and follow-up, Sapphire, in 2006. La Dona became a gold-certified success (and the highest-charting album of her career, peking at no.6 on the Billbord 200 chart) on the basis of the Al Green-sampled "I'm Still In Love" (#23 R&B, No. 70 Pop) and a duet with the late Gerald Levert, "A Rose by Any Other Name". Teena Marie was nominated for a 2005 Grammy Award for Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "Still in Love". Teena Marie quickly followed this success with the release of Sapphire in 2006. While sales were not as strong this time (the album peaked at No.24 on the Pop Chart) the release did give her yet another R&B Top-40 hit, "Ooh Wee" (#32); it also reunited her (on "God Has Created" and "Cruise Control") with Smokey Robinson, the early Motown mentor whose style she had emulated on early hits such as "Young Long". Teen Marie parted ways with Ca$h Money records after the release of Sapphire. On September 19, 2008, Teena Marie performed in concert at B.B. King's Blues Club in New York City. Teena took this time to play a couple of finished tracks for her upcoming album, Congo Square, and she received a positive response from the crowd. Congo Square was released on June 9, 2009 on Starx/Concord Records. She has described the album as "personal and spiritual" and indicated that it was more jazz-influenced than most of her previous work. "Can't Last a Day", a duet with Faith Evans, leaked to the internet in March 2009. Teena Marie says to Evans, "It was after I had recorded the song ("Can't Last a Day") I got the idea to put Faith on it. I've always loved Faith and her vocal style. She reminds me of her. Her correlation with Biggie, having a career with him and without him, reminds me of me and Rick. I feel like she's a younger me. Of the younger ladies, she's the one I love most." Meanwhile, with regard to her early-life inspirations for Congo Square, in January 2010 Teena Marie told Lee Tyler, editor of Blues & Soul magazines: "I wanted to do songs that reflected the things that I loved when I was growing up. Every single song on the record is dedicated to someone, or some musical giant that I loved. 'The Pressure' is dedicated to Rick James; 'Can't Last a Day' is dedicated to the Gamble & Huff sound - the Philly International sound'. Then 'Baby I Love You' and 'Ear Candy' are dedicated to Marvin Gaye and Curtis Mayfield with memories of riding down Crenshaw in LA in jeeps and bumping to music on the 808 i.e. Roland TR-808 drum machine. While 'Miss Coretta' is of course, dedicated to Mrs. Coretta Scott King, the late wife of Martin Luther King. Sales-wise, the album proved another success, reaching the Top 20 on Billboard's Top 200 and giving Teena Marie yet another Top 10 R&B chart entry. In 2010, Teena Marie continued to be a headliner on the Las Vegas Strip appearing regularly at the Las Vegas Hilton and other venues until just before her death. At the time of her death, Teena Marie had completed her fourth album Beautiful that was complete by her daughter, Alia Rose. Beautiful was released on January 15, 2013. Personal Life Teena Marie was never married. She gave birth to a daughter named Alia Rose in 1991. As of 2009, Alia Rose sings under the name Rose LeBeau. Throughout her career, Teena Marie lived in Inglewood, California and Encino before settling in Pasadena in the mid-1980s. Teena Marie was godmother to actress and comedienne Maya Rudolph and to Marvin Gaye's daughter Nona Gaye. She also cared for Rick James' son, Rick Jr. and family friend Jeremiah O'Neal, Lenny Kravitz posted a video in which he said that Teena Marie had taken him when he was struggling early in his career. Death In 2004, while Teena Marie was sleeping in a hotel room, a large picture frame fell and struck her on the head. The blow caused a serious concussion that would result in momentary seizures for the rest of her life. On the afternoon of December 26, 2010, Teena Marie was found unresponsive by her daughter Alia Rose at her home in Pasadena, California. On December 30, 2010, an autopsy by the Los Angeles County coroner, who found no signs apparent trauma or discernible cause of death and concluded she had died from natural causes. She had suffered a grand mal (now commonly known as tonic-clonic) epilecptic seizure just one month before her death. A memorial service was held at Forest Lawn Cemetery on January 10, 2011. Among those in attendance were: Smokey Robinson, LisaRaye, Sinbad, Tichina Arnold, Stevie Wonder, Deniece Williams, Shanice Wilson and Tata Vega. Shows appeared Hollywood Squares The Road to Stardom with Missy Elliott Category:Panelists Category:Judges Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1956 Births Category:2010 Deaths